


【冢不二】和你一起

by vq0097



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 00:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vq0097/pseuds/vq0097
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	【冢不二】和你一起

我盡力了（跪

外人看來的手塚，冷靜沉穩，聰明也執著，認定目標以後就會毫不猶豫地往前進，對網球是，對戀愛亦是。

青學的眾人大概很難忘記，手塚向不二告白時的場景，雖說沒有「驚天地動鬼神」，但也讓大家終身難忘了。

在U17的世界賽中，手塚終於對上不二，比數纏得很緊，最後不二以些微之差落敗。就在不二微笑地上前和手塚握手時，手塚用不大卻也讓週遭的人都聽見的聲音說：「不二，我喜歡你。」不二一愣，藍眸直直地看向手塚，手塚眼見不二毫無反應，向前拉不二入懷，精確地吻上他的唇。

事後曾有人不要命地問不二對於當時的回憶，不二只說，似乎全世界都安靜了，只剩他們兩個。

確實安靜了，全場見到這個場面，原有的沸騰轉為目瞪口呆。

雖然不二有一些無傷大雅的腹黑，又是個天才，可是面對著手塚的告白，不二也手足無措，所以自然而然地，不二一定是被手塚吃死死的。

在菊丸不小心說溜嘴的情況之下，聽到眾人的評論，不二也只是笑笑，說句「是嗎？」。

某方面來說，的確也是，不二很難拒絕手塚。

不二一打開家門，手塚的氣息就撲面而來，然後就是熱情的吻。

「唔…手塚…等…等一下……」不二雙手推拒著手塚，手塚逼得他只能不斷向後退，手塚的手向不二背後申去，把不二整個擁在懷裡，因為身高差距的關係，不二只能完全被手塚抱在懷裡。

手塚：「我等不了。」長時間的分離讓手塚只想全身都染上不二的氣息，他的手甚至已經開始去解不二的衣服。

不二仍想說什麼，最終卻只能沉溺在溫柔纏綿的氣息。

完事以後，不二慵懶地躺在手塚懷裡，這場漫長且歡愉的性愛，加上手塚如今運動員的體力，讓不二累得連手指都懶的抬起來，窩在手塚的懷裡，溫暖的溫度就快要讓他睡著，而手塚則是撫著不二的頭髮。

手塚今日的急躁並不是沒有理由，青學的眾人們即將進入大學，他也即將踏入職網，他的教練和他自己都抱以相當大的期望，也有不小的信心。

只是一旦踏入職網，他和不二見面的時間想必就會更加的縮短，必定要過好幾年聚少離多的日子。

雖說他對不二有信心，他對自己也有信心，但手塚終究是個18歲的人，一想到將來不免要減少見面的日子，仍然忍不住心浮氣躁。

手塚脫口而出，事實上是他想了許久的計畫：「周助，等到我們20歲，我們就去德國登記結婚吧。」

「不要……」呢喃的聲音自胸口傳來，手塚低頭一看，不二已經睡著了，手塚只能作罷。剛才的拒絕，應該是不二的夢話。

事實好像不是如此。

隔天的午餐，手塚問起不二的升學情況：「周助，你報考了哪些大學？」

「東大的文科一類，慶應的法學部、文學部、經濟學部，還有一橋大學的經濟學部。」不二猶豫了一下，報出了一些學校。

「你想留在東京？」手塚有點訝異，不二沒有選擇在校風上更為自由的京都大學，或者是外地的名校大阪大學、名古屋大學等等。

不二點點頭：「恩，我不想離開東京。」

「為什麼？你家人不希望你離開嗎？」如果說能夠影響不二決定的，應該只有不二的家人，但不二的家人向來都非常尊重孩子的選擇，當初告知他們的事情時，不二的家人很快便接納並予以支持。

不二還是保持著溫柔的笑容：「因為……如果……」卻欲言又止：「德國飛日本的班機，只有東京才有。」雖然大阪和京都這些都市離東京並不遠，但也要通車一段時間。意思表達的很隱諱，可是手塚卻聽明白了。

手塚看著這樣的不二，有些震動，不二一向喜愛自由，也喜歡京都這個歷史悠久的城市。卻因為自己而選擇東京的大學，尤其在出路上，除了東大，那兩所可能會不如一些學校……

大概是看出手塚的動容，不二微笑說：「後面兩所只是以防萬一而已，東大沒問題的，而且我也很喜歡東大。」

手塚抓住不二的手，墨黑的眸子透出認真：「周助，等到你20歲，我們就去德國登記結婚吧。」

沒想到不二睜開冰藍色眼眸，認真卻乾脆地說：「不要。」將手抽出，將碗盤拿到洗手槽：「國光，我來洗碗吧，你去休息。」

是因為太突然了不二需要考慮嗎？看著不二堅持的背影，手塚也只能沒有異議地走到客廳。

接下來的幾天，每當手塚想要提起這個話題時，卻得到不二的閃躲。

這一日不二的心情好像不錯，手塚終於又鼓起勇氣說：「周助，我們去德國登記吧。」

不二歪頭，好像在思考他的話。

手塚以為不二不明白他的意思，認真地盯著不二，將他的打算說出來：「等到我開始打職網，如果有不錯的成績，申請歸化德國籍不是問題，我們去登記後，藉由伴侶的身分，你要拿到德國的身分也比較容易。那麼我們在德國，我們就是合法的伴侶了。」

「國光，你不打算回來日本嗎？」不二輕聲地問。

手塚微微嘆氣：「如果在日本，即便我們在德國結婚，日本也不承認我們的婚姻關係。即便我們相愛，但我們仍是法律上的陌生人。」

「恩。」不二仔細聆聽，盯著手塚墨黑的眼眸。

「我不在乎那個形式，但是擁有婚姻，我們才能擁有一些婚姻的保障，婚姻不只是一張紙而已，它是法律上承認我們兩個是彼此的伴侶和家人，享有權利和義務。我只要想到，如果有一天你出事了送到醫院，我卻什麼也做不了的話…」

不二卻想到另一個問題：「你的家人知道嗎？」手塚的家庭，雖然接受了手塚的性向和愛人，甚至對不二就像第二個兒子一般。但卻仍是個傳統的家庭，手塚的爺爺也十分威嚴，不知道他對於孫子要放棄日本籍這樣的事情會作何感想。

「他們沒有意見，只要我想清楚就好了。」一開始的確不認同手塚的想法，但是手塚的家人卻也認同手塚對於不二的責任感，既然愛上了，就要負起該有的責任。手塚爺爺甚至因為經歷過戰爭，對於許多事情的接受度比手塚爸爸來的高。

然而不二卻低著頭，看不清他的表情。

手塚感覺到不二似乎仍想抗拒著什麼，索性問清楚：「周助，你不想放棄日本籍？」

「沒有。」對他而言，這只是一個表面。

「那…你不想這麼早就結婚？」手塚對不二對自己的感情有信心，他相信不二的感情，也或許他對婚姻有排斥感？

不二搖頭：「也不是。」反正結婚還可以離婚。

「那是…為什麼？」手塚疑惑，不二既不在意更改國籍，又有結婚的意願，卻屢屢拒絕，為何？

不二抬起頭，冰藍眼眸看著手塚：「國光，你應該知道的吧，德國的同性伴侶制度，不是修改民法，而是另外立一套專法給同性伴侶。」

「是。」這一點手塚知道，但他並不認為有什麼。

「我不想要我們的關係，因為跟普通婚姻保障的權利有歧異時，我們還得訴訟，甚至走到最高法院。我們對彼此而言是最特別的，但我們的愛與天底下其他的有情人並無什麼不同。我不希望追求平常的同時，卻被說一句『直覺上不太好』。」

手塚聽懂不二的意思，雖說兩人的感情都得到家人的祝福，算是非常幸運。但在日常生活中，又是在相對保守的日本，仍有許多不方便說出口的難言。譬如有時遇到熱心的親戚問說有沒有女朋友，需不需要介紹的時候，不二都只能笑笑帶過。又或者是去手塚家拜訪，偶爾手塚家有別的客人，不二也不知道要如何介紹自己，有一次不二微笑地說自己是手塚的朋友時，手塚爺爺卻直接說明他們的關係，最後那個客人好像很尷尬的樣子。不二很感激，卻也有些愧疚，是因為他們而造成了親人的困擾……

所以不二對於這樣被平凡視之的追求，非常非常的堅定。

手塚只能沉默，不二說的也有理，只是他是去德國發展，不是法國、美國，他也比較希望待在德國，那個國家令他感到喜歡。

不二見手塚沉默，不安地問：「國光，你覺得我想多了嗎？」其實他也有想過，為何要在意別人的目光呢？只是，有時候卻是不得不在意。

「沒有。」不二的顧慮是有道理的，手塚也能明白那種不希望被另眼看待的感覺。手塚能體會，畢竟他在運動圈，若沒有一些名氣，擅自出櫃也是有一定的風險。

接下來的手塚與不二相處回到以往，手塚雖然仍舊對未來感到不安，卻也覺得他相信不二，聚少離多的日子，他們會一起走過。

這一日不二興奮地來到手塚身旁，趁手塚沒注意的時候從背後抱住他，手塚以為是不二的小惡作劇，拉開不二白皙的手臂，轉過身寵溺地問：「怎麼了？」

不二沒有說話，只是拿手機給他看。

手塚仔細一看，是一封e-mail，柏林洪堡大學寄來的錄取通知書。

手塚驚訝地抬頭看向不二，他知道不二一直有在學德文，去德國找他的時候也能日常的溝通會話，但是不二從沒跟他提過他有到德國讀書的打算。

不二臉上有溫柔，卻也有惡作劇得逞的笑容，冰藍色眼眸閃耀著開心的光芒，輕聲說一句：「我們一起等德國修法吧。」

手塚明白了不二的意思，喜悅自心底發散，勾起唇角微笑，將不二納入懷裡，不二回抱。

也許菊丸他們說的對，不二無法拒絕手塚，手塚似乎佔有絕對主導性，不過究竟誰能牽引對方更多的情緒，那可就很難說了。

不過不二原先的打算是，如果到德國留學，跟手塚比較常見面，就不會每次見面都做得天翻地覆了。然而事實卻是，不二想太多了，不管如何，手塚都在床上擁有絕對的主導權。

END

肉的話就當番外吧（X

目前德國最高法院大約躺了有關同性伴侶的案件300多件，至於不二說的那句「直覺上不太好」，是基民盟和基社盟（現今的德國聯合內閣）對於同性婚姻的迂迴態度，首相梅克爾被質疑時，她所回答的句子。我只是想酸她一下（？）

註：此為舊文，原文發於2017.01.02，當時德國尚未修改民法。


End file.
